A crazy thing called love
by Inuyasha's apprentice
Summary: AU[{Croniko-main}ShenUriko] Cronos is a skaterboyPrince who dislikes his royalty life, but that all changes when he turns 16 and has to get married! But who will his wife to be; King Shenlong is causing trouble too. Sparks will fly once both of them see U


A/N: A new story for me! ::poses in anime style:: And it's...Shonen-ai? Nope. Keniko. Nah! A crossover?! Nuh-uh!! It's Croniko!! ::cheers:: I love this pairing so I'm going to write one of my own. ^^  
  
Inuyasha: B-but Uriko's mine! Waaaah!!! ::cries in anguish:: TT.TT  
  
Author: Only in my crossovers, Inu-kun. :Inuyasha grumbles and sulks in a corner.: Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: Cronos, Uriko, or any other Bloody Roar characters that might appear in this story © Hudson Soft! Thank you Hudson for bringing the sexy Cronos into my life!! ::grovel, grovel:: He's so seski! ::Drools over Cronos:: Agh—enough of that, to my story!! ::big grin::  
  
Another Author's Note: If you don't support this pairing I suggest you stop reading now! I don't want to hear anything about saying: "Die Cronos!" etc, etc., because I told you not to read it if you didn't like the pairing!!!! ::smiles:: You have been warned. Humph. Evil Cronos-haters! _ Another thing, I haven't played BR: Primal Fury in about, at least a year or two so I practically forgot all of Cronos' moves. ::sweat drop:: But hey, it's a AU!  
  
Chapter 1: Runaway  
  
"Gaaaah!! MY BOARD! You completely wrecked my board!!"  
  
The boy sniffed mournfully over his broken blue skateboard. He just got the board cleaned up and everything...and then someone runs over it. "AGGH!" he cried rubbing furiously in his blonde hair. "My poor board!" Sea green eyes looked over the carnage one more time; It was too painful! Plus it cost him a lot of money to get the skateboard painted with a phoenix on it. His whole month's allowance; gone just because someone couldn't stop for a skateboard!! "Oi! Get back here!!"  
  
The teenage boy grabbed the driver by the color of his shirt. The driver swallowed as he saw the fire in the teen's eyes. "D-dude it was j-just a board," he said carefully. "You could always buy another..."  
  
"BUY ANOTHER!!" the boy roared. "Do you know who gave me that board?!"  
  
"N-no sir," he whimpered, sinking down in his shirt.  
  
"My mom gave me that board!!" he yelled, "I got it painted to show her when I got home and then you came along. You ran over my skateboard! Buy me another or suffer dire consequences you piece of crap!"  
  
"Y-yes sir!"  
  
"Good," the blonde teen smiled evilly.  
  
An hour later, the blonde teenager in question had a brand new skateboard and was eager to try it out. The "reckless" driver gave him all the works on the board and the boy enjoyed the color scheme. Actually he lied about the part about his mom buying the board for him; He loved escaping from his Kingdom for the day and live like everyone else. Though he didn't mind his servants...the boy laughed as he grinded the nearest railing that was connected to a short staircase.  
  
The blonde yawned as he moved his toes forward so he would weave through an ongoing crowd of people. Other than his upset about his wrecked board it seemed today was going to be yet another boring day. But it was still a lot better than being at his real home and life style. He moved his right foot to the cement so he could pick up more speed for the kick flip that he was going to pull off onto this next railing...  
  
That's when he saw her.  
  
A girl, looking at least the same age as him, walked past the blonde holding books under her right arm. Her brown hair was cut barely past ears; the female teen's eyes matched the color of her hair. She wore a white and light blue jumpsuit with "Neko-Q-mouse" running up the side. The girl laughed and smiled at a taller girl walking besides her, but the boy only noticed the brunette.  
  
"Wow," he swooned, "She's pretty—ugh!!?"  
  
The blonde was lost in such a daze that he forgot the railing and crashed into it. His body awkwardly flipped over the railing and he landed on the cement his back, groaning loudly as his eyes swirled dazedly. His new board rolled slowly and bumped into the girls white tennis shoe. The brunette looked down at the board and then her eyes trailed up to the boy it belonged to.  
  
"Um, what happened, Alice?" she asked, looking at her older sister.  
  
"I think he crashed, Uriko," Alice rubbed the back of her head and hurried over to the blonde-haired boy. Uriko picked up his board and followed after her. Turquoise eyes were still dazed once the sisters got there; the blonde groaned again and closed his eyes to regain his composure.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
The blonde opened his eyes again only to see hues of ruby and chocolate brown gazing at him. He jumped back, bumping his head on the railing again. "Ow...today is not my day," he grumbled, rubbing his head. When the teenager heard a giggle, he glanced back at the girl's that came to his aide. "Oh. Hi ladies," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Here's your skateboard," Uriko smiled as he handed it to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am now—uh, I mean yes!" the blonde touched the back of his head, moving his fingers over his bump. He winced slightly.  
  
"Maybe you should go get that checked out," Alice said. Uriko rolled her eyes, childishly, unknowingly that Alice was gazing at her the whole time. The younger sister swallowed at her sister's glare.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little bump," he smiled. "If you don't mind me asking you; what's your name?" He asked the brunette.  
  
"Uriko Nonoruma," she smiled, cheerfully.  
  
"That's a pretty name," he complimented, "Just like you."  
  
Uriko's face flushed a deep red and she smiled again, "Thank you. What's your name?" This was the first time she was complimented on her name and related to her figures; most boys grab first and ask questions later. But at least this one seemed nice.  
  
"Cronos," he obliged, "Cronos..."  
  
The blonde stopped his sentence when he heard yelps and screams. Cronos' eyes widened slightly as he remembered hearing these sounds many, many times before. "Gods no!!" he growled. Soon he saw a tall thick figure bulldozer his way through the crowd and stopped when his eyes fell on Cronos. "Ganesha," the blonde muttered. Apparently he wasn't too happy to see this Ganesha-person.  
  
"Ho?" asked a deep voice. "You decide to remember me, do you not, Lord Cronos?!"  
  
"'Lord Cronos?'" The sisters repeated and looked at Cronos for answers. The blonde chuckled nervously as he tugged at the color of his red shirt.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he lied.  
  
"You do to; Your Highness has been worried sick about you Lord Cronos," Ganesha stated firmly as he stomped over towards them. "Now, let's return home."  
  
"Go home?" Cronos smirked faintly. "I still say I don't know what you are talking about. Calling me 'Lord Cronos' and such!" He leaned over to Uriko, "I think this old man has lost it, if you know what I mean."  
  
Uriko fought the urge to laugh. Ganesha gasped, hurt by what Cronos said. He vowed, "Wait until you get home; your mother is going to give you such a beating you won't be able to sit down for a—"  
  
Cronos took Uriko's slender wrist in his hands as he moved her sleeved back. He kissed the girls hand softly and smiled at her, "It was very nice to meet you, Uriko Nonoruma. Hopefully I'll be honored to be in your presence again." Cronos stood and put a foot on his skateboard. "Goodbye." He smirked as he pushed off on the board and leapt over a short staircase.  
  
"Your Highness! Do not make me chase after you! Lord CRONOS!" Ganesha bellowed and reluctantly took chase after the retreating teen. Uriko rubbed her palm blushing deeper. 'He was kinda cute,' she thought to herself as she watched Cronos' form fade away.  
  
"Hmph, Uriko let's go home," Alice said, suddenly.  
  
"Eh?" Uriko blinked. "Aw, but sis! I wanna see what's gonna happen!" Uriko whined, as Alice pulled on her arm in the opposite direction. "How come you always act like this when I meet a boy!? It's so embarrassing!"  
  
"You're too young," Alice stated.  
  
"Alice! I'm SIXTEEN!" Uriko growled, "I can practically drive already!!" A mean though sped through Uriko's mind and she grumbled dully, "Or are you afraid I'll end up with someone like Yugo?" Uriko grinned evilly. Alice stopped. She turned and faced Uriko smiling. But in the next second she bore down on Uriko like she sprouted three heads.  
  
"How dare you, Uriko! Why you little brat!" Alice roared.  
  
"OWWW! I'm telling mom you hit me!" Uriko wailed as she ran from her raging sister.  
  
"You'll be lucky if you can even say that after I'm done with you!" The elder sister roared, chasing Uriko. The younger sister pulled down a lower eyelid as she stuck out her tongue childishly, ticking her sister off more. Uriko laughed knowing she was going to maintain a safe distance from Alice for a while. But in the meantime maybe she'd meet Cronos again...  
  
A/N: First chapter done and this is my first try with Croniko. Sorry if Cronos didn't seem so arrogant around Uriko, but he shall in the future. Hehe. I'll enjoy reviews!  
  
Inuyasha: Gah! Don't review this story, because it's horrible, terrible, bad written and—  
  
Author: You're just jealous.  
  
Inuyasha: I am not! I'm disgusted that you're my apprentice! Humph!  
  
Author: Ah-h! You're the one that picked me!! I can't believe you said that. ::sniff:: I hate you Inu-sensei! Get out of my room! ::kicks Inuyasha out:: Now all his Ramen is mine! ::laughs evilly::  
  
Ja~ Inuyasha's Apprentice. 


End file.
